fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil Made Me Do It
The Devil Made Me Do It is episode nineteen in season five of Full House. It aired on February 18, 1992. Opening Teaser While D.J. is doing her homework on her computer in her room, she is interrupted by Michelle, who asks her to guess what time it is, to which D.J replies, "4:30?" With her cassette player and microphone in hand, she declares "No, it's time for The Michelle Show!" (pretending to be a talk show host). She makes D.J. one of her "guests", and wants her to do an impression. D.J. plays along so that Michelle will let her get back to her homework. D.J. tries to sound like George Washington, despite the fact that no one knows what he sounded like. But, Michelle was amazed by it, and that ended her "show". Synopsis Teddy and Michelle pay a visit to the attic, where Jesse entertains them with his musical equipment. However, after Jesse tells Michelle that she is not allowed to touch his musical instruments or any of his other equipment while he is not in the studio (as they are very expensive and he needs to make monthly payments on them), while also reminding her and Teddy that the studio is not a "toy store", she plays with them anyway following a visit from her "consciences", where "evil" prevails over "good", even after "good" tells "Michelle Elizabeth Tanner" that she is shocked that the real deal would do such a thing, and she should know better to follow the rules. However, after clucking like a chicken to call Michelle such for listening to "good", "evil" suggests that it is okay to break the rules as long as she does not get caught. Unfortunately, as pointed out above, she does get caught, leading "good" to ask herself where she went wrong and why she did not stop the real deal while she had a chance. Danny comes down to see what all the commotion's about, and Michelle says, "Everything is super." But Jesse corrects her, "No, everything is not super." And despite her "having fun", Jesse tells Danny what Michelle did, so Danny decides that her fun is over and grounds Michelle for the day, with no TV, videotapes, cable, or even pay-per-view. She thinks that Danny is kidding on this, but he is not, and is dead serious. This subsequently leads Michelle to tell Jesse, "Thanks a lot, Uncle Tattletale." And needless to say, he is not happy about that. He remarks that he is indeed a "tattletale", but it is not his fault because she was messing around with his stuff in the first place. She remarks that she thought she was his "little Munchkin" but she was wrong (as the studio audience groans). She hopes that he is happy with what he's done to her, because she certainly is not, as Danny leads her out of the attic. Upstairs in her and Stephanie's room, while she sits on her bed and pets Comet (who goes out for a walk after a few seconds with her), a "totally bummed" Michelle is paid a second visit by her "consciences", with "good" hoping that her being told on by Jesse and subsequent grounding by Danny teaches her a lesson (or two) that she hopes the real deal has either learned or will eventually learn, and "evil" telling the "princess" to "go kiss a frog". The real deal blames "evil" for getting her in trouble, but "evil" denies this, and, like the real deal, blames "Uncle Tattletale", with the real deal adding that Jesse is also a "blabbermouth". "Good" just tells "evil" to "mind your own business", and the real deal just wants them to kiss and make up and get her back on the right track. However, despite "good" telling the real deal to be a good girl and that what she is about to do is a "big, big mistake", and "evil" telling "good" to "get a life" and even taunting her in a singsong voice and showing her how low she will go—both physically and literally—to get the real deal in trouble again, "evil" prevails over "good" yet again; per "evil"'s advice that Jesse will never squeal on her again, and bringing a gasp to "good"'s face, Michelle is still angry about Jesse telling on her and Danny grounding her that she packs her little suitcase and runs away to Teddy's house, where she meets his somewhat nutty sister Denise. However, as both their parents are just as shocked as the Tanner family are that Michelle would run away from home and that she explains that she never tells anyone that she has done so, they are happy to have her stay for a while, as she starts unpacking her suitcase and then joining them to play a game of Monopoly, even giving a "Thanks, new dad!" to Teddy's father, Henry. In the kitchen, Jesse tapes Becky feeding the twins, when Danny comes downstairs saying he can't find Michelle anywhere, even after checking the entire house from top to bottom and left to right, and Becky is just as shocked as the guys. Jesse checks the front and Danny the back, when suddenly, they get a phone call from Henry regarding Michelle's whereabouts. Danny is about to go out the door and find her, and per his words, "hug her, kiss her, and ground her for life". However, before the "Tall Man" can do any of that, Jesse has a better idea, because he used to run away from home as a kid. So he comes up with an idea that his dad Nick used on him and whispers the idea in Danny's ear. While she and Teddy are playing "Old Maid", Michelle asks where she's going to sleep. Teddy tells her they're out of beds, so the only place she can sleep is in the kitchen with Sparky. Michelle comments that she used to have a dog, remarking, "Those were the days," and saying it as if she was singing the theme song to . Suddenly, the doorbell rings, and Danny and Jesse appear with Jesse telling Danny to be strong and stick to the plan they talked about earlier. Michelle asks them if they have anything to say to her, and indeed they do. Using Jesse's idea, they trick Michelle into coming back home, by bringing over a giant suitcase that they say has her extra clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, and other essentials in case she decides to stay. Danny remarks that they feel really bad that she ran away from home, and Jesse adds that "We miss you very much, Munchkin." She confirms that he will never be "Uncle Tattletale" again, and he remarks that he doesn't know how he can if she does not live with them anymore, to which she shockingly says, "I don't?!" Jesse confirms that because she does not like their rules, and they accept her decision to stay at Teddy's house by bringing over said suitcase. She asks if they are joking with that giant suitcase of theirs, but Danny tells her that running away from home is no joke and that there's nothing funny about running away from home, and Jesse adds she can call them in case she changes her mind. Just when she decides to stay and they are about to go on their way, she says that they forgot something: Her. She quickly changes her mind and decides living in her own house is much better and that she wants to go home, with both asking if she's sure she wants to go back home and live with them, Jesse adding, "Even with 'Uncle Tattletale'?", and she is sure. Saying that they want her to come home, Danny and Jesse both hug and kiss her and say that they miss her, with Danny telling her not to do it again and that she had them worried sick, and possibly the rest of the family, too (though Becky, Joey, and her sisters were too busy to even notice, see below); Jesse adds that what she did was not smart, to which she can only say, "You're telling me. I was gonna sleep with the dog (Sparky)." They hug and kiss her (and the audience responds with "aw"). In an instant, all three of them are on their way home. Even better, Danny takes back his promise to ground Michelle "for life". Once they get home, Jesse and Michelle happily go upstairs to her and Stephanie's room and put her little suitcase on her bed. And while she is elated to return to her own home, be back in her own room, play with her own stuffed animals (especially her pig), and sleep in her own bed once again, he decides that it is time for her to sit down at the little table for one of his "little talks". She explains that the real reason she ran away from home was because he got her in trouble when he told on her. However, he explains that he felt bad about telling on her and getting her in trouble, but she needs to know that she can't break the rules of the house, no matter where she is, no matter what day it is, and no matter the time of day, and that is why he told on her: if she broke the rules one day, she's destined to break them all the time, let alone forever. He adds that if she has a problem, big or small, she can come to him, Danny, Joey, Becky, Stephanie, or even D.J.; she agrees with a simple "Capiche". He also goes on to explain that while touching his musical instruments without his permission was wrong and bad enough, running away from home was even worse and more wrong, as it was very dangerous for her (given her very young age, it was very dangerous for her to cross the street alone, and as he mentioned before, he used to do it). He explains to her that she should not go anywhere alone without permission, and after she asks what he really was going to leave her, reveals the big suitcase was actually empty to begin with (as people who run away from home won't have clean clothes and so on). He promises her (as the inspirational music plays) that she can be his "little Munchkin" again if she promises to stop calling him "Uncle Tattletale", which she promises to do and also promises not to run away from home ever again or touch his musical instruments without his permission. To confirm all these promises, they shake on it, but instead of a handshake, they shake their bodies (an old joke), then hug. He tells her that he loves her, and she tells him that she loves him. He then leaves and says that he will see her after dinner (at which point the music stops). When the coast is clear, Michelle is paid her third and final visit by her "consciences", where "evil" has another good idea to get her in trouble, and that she wants the real deal to sneak out and watch "MTV Raps" with her. But all the real deal wants is "evil" out of her room and her life forever, and after all that has happened today, her wish is granted, as "evil" just gives a raspberry on the way out; though the real deal does like the way "evil" dresses. However, "good" is proud of the fact that she came home to her own room, and reminds her to do the right things from this point on, which she promises to do, though she admits that "good" can get on her nerves... sometimes; "good" leaves, having prevailed over "evil" this time, obviously. Michelle, having finally learned her lesson(s), walks over to her bed, unzips her little suitcase, and starts unpacking (as the audience applauds). Meanwhile, in her efforts to mediate a quarrel between Kimmy and Stephanie, D.J. soon becomes the object of an agreement between them when they tell each other the flaws they see in her after Stephanie tells D.J. that she is too bossy; Kimmy agrees and says that D.J. has never complimented her hair. Kimmy remarks that she could go on for hours, and then asks Stephanie if she likes frozen yogurt; Stephanie replies that she loves it. Kimmy and Stephanie then take off to go get some strawberry frozen yogurt, and D.J., not wanting to be left out, heads after them. Also, Danny's sister and Joey's girlfriend Wendy pays a visit. As he anxiously awaits her arrival to go bike riding with her, he serenades Danny with show tunes such as " " from and " " from . Prior to her arrival, Joey tells Wendy that he was working on his "abs, packs, and lobes" when he was warming up with his push-ups and so on. When he shows her his bike, she's surprised that it has the "banana seat" for kids. Trivia *In addition to sharing the role of Michelle, twins Mary-Kate Olsen and Ashley Olsen appear together as the "good" and "evil" sides, respectively, of Michelle's conscience; "Good Michelle" wears a pink princess dress, while "Evil Michelle" wears a biker outfit (complete with a bandana on her head and rips in her pants) *Teddy is played by Tahj Mowry and his sister Denise (not to be confused with Denise Frazer) is played by Tahj's real-life twin sisters Tia and Tamera Mowry (who, 2 years later, would star in their own series Sister, Sister) *The episode title comes from the catchphrase used on The Flip Wilson Show by Flip's character Geraldine Jones *This episode features a rare instance of Michelle's full name, Michelle Elizabeth, being used **On a side note, the Olsen twins' sister, Elizabeth, was born seven years (almost to the day) after this episode aired **Similarly, D.J.'s and Stephanie's full names (Donna Jo Margaret and Stephanie Judith, respectively) were used in "Sisterly Love" (season 1), "El Problema Grande de D.J." (season 2), and "Divorce Court" (season 3); only Stephanie's was used in "Cutting It Close" (season 2 premiere) and "Honey, I Broke the House" (season 3) *"Evil" telling "Good" to "go kiss a frog" (as "good" was dressed as a princess), was a reference to "The Frog Prince", which was D.J.'s play in "Sisterly Love" *The consciences of Michelle were most likely used in response to D.J. explaining the term to her after D.J. got all three of them grounded in "Sisters in Crime" *The only episode where Teddy's father is mentioned by name, but not his mother *The third episode where someone other than Danny is tough on the girls; the first was Joey in the aptly-named "Joey Gets Tough" (season 2), the second was Becky in "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" (season 4) Gallery Screen-shot-2012-06-20-at-2.36.51-AM.png|Michelle interrupts D.J. while she is working on her homework Screen-shot-2012-06-20-at-2.40.04-AM.png|Teddy is impressed by Jesse's musical equipment Screen-shot-2012-06-20-at-2.46.18-AM.png|Stephanie and Kimmy fighting Screen-shot-2012-06-20-at-2.50.10-AM.png|Joey hugs his girlfriend and Danny's sister, Wendy Screen-shot-2012-06-20-at-3.02.40-AM.png|Michelle with her good and evil consciences Screen-shot-2012-06-21-at-1.55.14-AM.png|Comet consoles Michelle after she is sent to her room Screen-shot-2012-06-21-at-2.03.55-AM.png|Teddy and his family playing Monopoly Screen-shot-2012-06-21-at-2.07.58-AM.png|One of the babies eating his first solid food Screen-shot-2012-06-21-at-2.24.57-AM.png|Kimmy and Stephanie find that they do have something in common while complaining about D.J. Screen-shot-2012-06-22-at-2.19.22-AM.png|Jesse and Michelle forgive each other Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes